


RWBY Smut Drabbles

by Imawriteritswhatido



Category: RWBY
Genre: AUs, Aged up characters, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/pseuds/Imawriteritswhatido
Summary: What do you prefer? A lover's gentle healing touch in a warm bath? Or an illicit union to spite the bastard two people despise more than anyone? Stories of acceptance and first times? Hate-fucking? Tenderness? This and more can be found in this collection of smut and love, featuring the characters of RWBY. Open up and enjoy.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Coco Adel/Flynt Coal, Coco Adel/Jaune Arc, Flynt Coal/Weiss Schnee, Ghira Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch/Neptune Vasilias, Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Junior/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Matte Skye/Neptune Vasilius, Mercury Black/Cinder Fall, Neptune Vasilias/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Whitley Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Willow Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee, Sage Ayana/Ciel Soleil, Sage Ayana/Yang Xiao Long, Scarlet David/Neon Katt, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Neptune Vasilias, Whitley Schnee/Neopolitan, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Velvet Scarlatina, Yatsuhashi Daichi/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	RWBY Smut Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the art of omnipotrent. Watch Out! This one’s not safe for the kiddies!

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

She feels him enter her and she wants to cry out. In fact, she thinks she does.

“Babe,” his words come From the left, soothing and quiet, and she feels his fingers enter her mouth.

“We have to be quiet, remember?”

She did. Her father might have been awake upstairs for all she knew and honestly, she didn’t care.

She’d had too good of a night.

When her team had dragged her to that rager in the name of a good time, Weiss had sat on the sidelines, unsure of what to do in the seizure-inducing atmosphere. Then she’d heard it.

“Never thought I’d see you in a place like this, Schnee.”

Flynt Coal. The son of a man who her own father ran out of business. Someone she had beaten in the Vytal tournament.

But outside of a tournament setting, lounging easily in a booth with a drink in one hand, he didn’t seem like an opponent. He looked casual. personable. Sexy.

At the time, she thought her drink was getting to her, but she knew better now.

Flynt had kept her company while the rest of her team mingled and partied. He had gotten her another drink when she’d finished her first. He encouraged her out onto the dance floor, kept her company as they danced, and when the music had slowed and the strobes and lasers had dimmed, she had allowed him to put his hands on her.

She’d raised her arms, allowing him to trace her outline and rest his hands on her hips as they swayed.

“Who knew the rich could look this good?”

His breath tickling her ear had made her bite her lip.

Was it her fault she hadn’t taken a lover since last July? She was lonely. But she wasn’t easy.

She had returned the favor and ground her backside into her dance partner.

“Who knew this club’s clientele could be this charming?”

She’d decided to leave him wanting with that, walking off the dance floor to retrieve her coat and let her friends know she was leaving.

That was to be the end of their flirtation. But he had to have offered to walk her home.

He had to have helped her put on her coat and get the door for her.

To pay for the cab fare.

And he had to be the one to offer her an umbrella to share when the weather turned nasty as they pulled into the Schnee estate.

She only really stays here when she’s in her home town, and then only when her older sister is entertaining. Besides, there’s more than 300 rooms in the house and her father uses every one of them to avoid her. She would try to be out of here by morning, anyway, so it was no skin off her nose.

Normally, she would have bid Flynt good night at the front door and gone inside.

But tonight wasn’t a normal night.

Her drinks had emboldened her, his touch had awakened her long ignored urges, and his actions had only cemented for her a new image of Flynt as a viable partner. She’d needed someone tonight. Her friends were still out on the town and he was right there.

She had wondered what he’d look like without his

She’d kissed him, before trailing her lips from his own to his temple and down to his neck.

He’d responded by gripping her thighs and hoisting her up until her legs wrapped around his waist.

She’d tore open his shirt and ran her hands down his chest

led him to the grand ballroom. It was the closest place on the ground floor that was never locked.

She’d asked him to bend her over the table and take her from behind.

She was lonely and needy. She wanted this. Wanted him inside of her.

Leading her here.

“Babe,” his voice brought her back to reality. “You stopped moving. Do you want to stop?”

She doesn’t. Weiss closes her lips around Flynt’s fingers and suckles them, moaning. She hopes that’s all the incentive he needs.

Apparently it is. Flynt begins to roll his hips, each thrust a new wave of pleasure rippling through her body.

She heard his grunts and groans, could imagine the way his face was twisted in pleasure.

Soon, his free hand snaked under her dress and into her underwear. He found her nub and soon Weiss was seeing stars.

He whispered sweet words into her ear and she still didn’t care if her bastard of a father heard her.

Let him hear.

Let him come down and see her being dominated by some boy he didn’t know.

Let him hear her scream about how big her new paramore was until she was hoarse.

She wanted Flynt to mark her neck with bites and kisses while all her father could do was stand there seething.

Of course, when she finally bursts with passion and lays her cheek hit the tablecloth. She feels her lover pull out of her.

She looks to her left and he’s sitting in one of the ornate chairs the the table, leaning back with his feet propped up and the front of his clothes open. He looks delicious.

“I have to say, Schnee,” he says, eyeing her appreciatively, “If that was a quickie, I’m curious about what a full on session is.”

“Sorry,” she says, “I’m not normally this forward. I think I’m a little drunk.”

“You had a white lady and a sip of my rum and coke.”

Weiss felt herself smile.

“It must have been the rum.”

“My rum and cokes are more like cokes with a splash of rum.”

Weiss hummed and pushed herself up from the table top.

“We should get to bed.”

“Separate beds?”

She scoffs at his tone, already able to see how his eyebrows are wiggling.

“Oh, hush you.” she says, holding out her hand for him to take.

His eyes soften and his rises from his seat to help her up. Unfortunately, Weiss’s knees give out the moment she tries to put weight on them.

“I can carry you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t make me beg, Schnee.”

Weiss rolls her eyes.

“Will you carry me to my room?”

He scoops her up princess style and she has to appreciate the details she feels on his arms.

“Third floor,” she tells him, already dozing, “seventeenth door down on your right.”

“And my room?”

“Same directions.”

“Really?”

“It’s a queen-sized bed.” she yawns.

Flynt lays a kiss on her forehead.

“Queen sized for a queen. fitting.”

Before she goes to sleep, Weiss wonders what Flynt will be doing next Thursday.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to ideas, prompts, and suggestions. The comment section's below and my inbox is always open.


End file.
